A Waking Eye May See: The Jaws Of Oblivion
by Cblas95
Summary: Through inspiration of my uncle's novel: 18 Karat Run - A Courier's Tale, I have decided to write my own novel about a game that I am rather fond of. Props to my uncle for coming up with the title. Titles are not my strong suit. Anyhow, allow me to say that I am no professional and bear with my mistakes and please enjoy.
1. Prologue

I was suddenly awoken by a sound above. It seemed a group of people were quarreling. But where was I? I had no memory of my past. I sat up and grunted at the pain that erupted from my aching back. I imagined it was from the small, cloth bedroll I was laying on. A bright, white light entered through a barred window just to the left of the bed I lie in. I instinctively raised a palm to shield the light from my eyes when I noticed a glare emitting from a metallic surface encasing my wrist, a cuff? Encasing my other wrist was a matching cuff, handcuffs?

"Where am I?" I whispered to myself.

The clothes I wore were rags. They were rough and dirty. The alien-like clothing irritated my skin. I assumed it was because I wasn't accustomed to this sort of clothing. I sucked in a lungful of air which, upon entry, I quickly noticed that my throat ached with dehydration. Before me rested a small wooden table which supported a goblet and a pitcher. I rose from my uncomfortable bed and made my way to the table. I poured a drink of slightly discolored water and, without thought, immediately guzzled the cold contents. I exhaled deeply with satisfaction. I looked around the room and noticed some shackles dangling from the ceiling. I inspected the room further and saw a door made of iron bars. I approached it and was rudely greeted by a serpent-like voice.

"Oh look, an Imperial in the Imperial Prison." The voice said.

"Prison?" I replied in confusion.

"I guess they don't play favorites, huh? Your own kinsmen think you're a piece of human trash, how sad."

I brushed off the absurd comments of the annoying person opposite of my presumable cell. I quickly noticed that what spoke to me was not of human kind. His red eyes glowed in the dark room and his skin was of a fair shade of gray. What mostly stuck out to me were his ears, they were pointed, an elf's ears. Through his features I deduced that he must be a Dunmer.

"I bet the guards give you 'special' treatment before the end. Oh, that's right. You're going to do in here Imperial, you're going to die!" The voice pressed onward. "Imperial criminal scum, like you, give the  
Empire a bad name, you see. You're an embarrassment. Best if you just…disappeared."

The elf began to irritate me and it likely showed as I saw a bright smile appear in the opposite cell. His red eyes flickered to my right and I heard a door close. I hoped it would be a guard so that I could ask what was going on and why I was here. I didn't recall breaking the law or anything before now, for that matter.

"Hey, you hear that? The guards are coming…for you!" the voice said aloud with a snicker.

"Baurus, lock that gate behind us." I heard a female voice call, a guard perhaps?

"Yessir." a moderately deep voice replied.

"My sons…they're dead aren't they?" an elderly voice spoke this time. How many people were there?

"We don't know that yet, sire. The messenger only said they were attacked." The woman said.

"No, they're dead. I know it."

"My job right now is to get you to safety."

"I know this place…the prison?" the elderly man said.

"What's this prisoner doing here? This cell is supposed to be off-limits."

"Usual mix-up with the watch, I-"A new voice hesitantly said, a male. He was immediately cut off by the woman.

"Never mind. Get that gate open." The woman quickly replied with obvious irritation. "Stand back prisoner, we won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way." This sent a chill down my spine.

"You! Prisoner! Stand aside, over by the window. Stay out of the way and you won't get hurt."

I assumed this was Baurus as he first responded to the command of the woman to lock the door they entered. I quickly made my way under the window and the guards, I assumed, entered along with the elderly man.

"Good, let's go. We're not out of this yet." The woman said in relief.

"You…I've seen you…Let me see your face." The elderly man said to me. "You are the one from my dreams."

I was overwhelmed with confusion and awkwardness to the elderly man's words.

"Then the stars were right, and this is the day. Gods give me strength." A look of great stress filled the elderly man's wrinkled face.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Assassins attacked my sons, and I'm next. My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. By chance, the entrance to the escape route leads through your cell."

"Who are you, if I may ask?" I probed further.

"I am your emperor, Uriel Septim." My mouth dropped in awe and I was washed over with a wave of shock. "By the grace of the Gods, I serve Tamriel as her ruler. You are a citizen of Tamriel, and you, too, shall serve her in your own way."

"Why am I in prison?" I hoped that he would have the answers.

"Perhaps the Gods have placed you here so that we may meet." Emperor Uriel replied. "As for what you have done, it does not matter. That is not what you will be remembered for."

"What should I do?" I hoped he could help or at least grant me some form of direction.

"You will find your own path. Take care…there will be blood and death before the end." I was suddenly overwhelmed in a mix of fear and confusion.

"Please sire, we must keep moving." The woman rushed.

The woman made her way across the room and moved her hands along the stone wall next to my bed. I raised a brow in confusion and was shocked at what she had done afterwards. She pressed her hand into the wall, a loose stone, perhaps? The wall before us rumbled in response and a pathway was suddenly opened. 'Damn.' I thought to myself. I could have escaped. It didn't matter now as they were leading me out along with them, but the thought of this annoyed me. I would have to remember that in the event that I was arrested once again.

"Better not close this one. There's no way to open it from the other side." The woman said.

"It looks like this is your lucky day, just stay out of our way." Baurus said to me.

We walked along a path, down a flight of stairs and into a rather large room. Everyone suddenly stopped and the room was filled with silence. I heard something fumbling about across the room. A person dressed in a red cloak with metallic armor attached among the clothing entered the room. The person's choice of attire suggested that he was not friendly, but before I could think further on my assumption he drew a dagger which was made of a material that was alien to me. I readied my fists as they were my only means of protection and felt the adrenaline rush throughout my defenseless body. The person drove his dagger deep within the woman's abdomen and a loud grunt erupted from her body which soon became limp. The wound was clearly fatal. Her lifeless body fell to the ground with a loud clang due to her obviously heavy armor. Baurus and the other guard lunged forward in sync and decapitated the attacker. I flinched as a yellow smoke enveloped his body. When the smoke subsided his armor had disappeared and all that remained was his cloaks. I nearly dropped my fists before three more people dressed as the one before them entered and attempted to attack. I had come to the conclusion that their target was not me, but rather the Emperor. Baurus and the other guard effortlessly slew the attackers. The men sheathed their blades and returned to their previous positions, a formation? Baurus turned to the Emperor and spoke.

"Are you alright, sire? We're clear…for now."

"Captain Renault?" The Emperor said.

"She's dead. I'm sorry sire, but we have to keep moving." Baurus stressfully replied.

"How could they be waiting for us here?" the other guard angrily said.

"I don't know, but it's too late to go back now." Baurus told him. "Don't worry, sire. We **will **get you out of here." Baurus now spoke to the Emperor.

"They won't be the first to underestimate the Blades." The other guard said with frustration. "I'll take point, let's move."

"You stay here prisoner. Don't try to follow us." Baurus ordered me.

'Great.' I thought. Baurus, the Emperor and the other guard exited through a door, locking it behind them. I decided it would be best to obtain a means of defense and then find a way out. Just as I retrieved what looked to be a steel short sword from Renault's body, I heard a crack and a wall crumbled; opening what looked to be my way out. 'Well isn't that convenient?' I thought. As I was enjoying my relief, two unusually sized rats entered the room. I readied myself and swung the blade just as one lunged toward me. The blade cut through the rat's skull with ease and blood poured from the horizontal, gaping wound. Before I could pull back and kill the other rat, it tackled me to the ground and snapped at my face. I pushed it aside and rolled over, stabbing the end of the blade into its thick skull. It squealed in response and quickly died. I looked my body over and found only minor wounds. I pressed my hand against my chest and the slight pain suddenly subsided. I looked at my chest in confusion and, to my surprise, the wounds had vanished. I felt slightly drained but I had a feeling that now wasn't the best time to rest. I decided that the moment that I left this hell hole that I would find a place to rest for the morning, or at least I had assumed it was morning, as there was a light coming through an opening just above my head. I pressed my head into my hands and tried to take in what all had happened. I retrieved Renault's blade and fixated it to my body so that it would not fall. I entered the passage into a dirt room supported by stone pillars. The room had many chests, barrels, and sacks of likely treasures. A skeleton sat upright against a wall. Next to the skeleton lay a back bag, a bow, a leather shield and a locked chest. I rummaged through the bag and found some lockpicks, some arrows, gold, and an assortment of other items. I used the lockpicks to pick the lock of the chest to the side of the skeleton. Through many failed attempts, breaking a few lockpicks in the process, I opened it. I had a feeling that I would need to work on my ability to pick locks as it may come in handy later. There was a sapphire in the chest and a few coins. I also noticed a hastily scrawled note in the skeletons hand and an iron dagger in the other. Upon the note was written:

I am trapped. There's nowhere to go. While fighting with a bandit I fell down the well and was wounded. I don't think I'm going to pull through. Upon entering this seemingly secret passage I alerted a Goblin. I managed to quickly slay it with my bow. I leave my belongings to whoever may pass through this area, as unlikely as it may seem. If anyone reads this and I am dead, the bag is imbued with a magical force that allows any object to enter it without affecting the bag. Though it wouldn't be best to fill the bag with too much weight as-

The letter was torn beyond this point. I felt relieved that I had a place to put the sword I had retrieved from Renault's corpse. I removed my rag shirt and sandals and replaced them with a rough leather cuirass and boots that I had found in the bag. It would likely not stop a blade from greatly damaging my body but it would have to do for the time being. I grabbed the bow from beside the skeleton's body and retrieved an arrow from the quiver I had attached to the back bag which conveniently had a place to attach a quiver to. I strung the arrow and pulled back, aiming at a bucket dangling from the opening to the well. I eyed the wooden bucket for a moment and released the arrow and grinned in satisfaction as the arrow struck the bucket. I was glad to know that I was a decent shot. Just as I was about to retrieve the arrow I was knocked to the ground by another rat.

"Gods!" I shouted in frustration.

Lying on my side, I quickly retrieved and strung an arrow and pierced the rat's head. I raised and dusted myself off and attempted to pry the arrow from the rat's skull, breaking it. 'Damn it.' I thought. I picked up what arrows fell on the ground when I was attacked by another big ass rat. I examined the room and came across a wooden door. I attempted to push it open but to no avail, locked. I noticed a goblin lying beside the door. It was covered in gashes and deep, decaying wounds. It gave off a great stench which immediately made me recoil and nearly vomit. I moved its body about, managing to find a key. The key fit perfectly and I proceeded onward.

In the next room I was greeted by more rats. A rat immediately jumped into the air, attempting to tackle me to the ground, but when I threw my hand up to stop the rat a bright, hot light emitted from my hand. The rat fell to the ground and smoke rose from its lifeless body. It sizzled and popped and as I kicked it to the side its melted skin slid off of its face. I made my way into another room and down a flight of stairs into a pit, killing more rats along the way. There was a small mess of assorted things: skeletons, rotted vegetables, wooden planks, armor and some weaponry. I picked up the rusty iron helmet and placed it on my head, ignoring the vomit-inducing smell that was caked upon it. I needed all the protection that I could get. I decided I would wash the armor when I exited the passage, **if **I was going to make it out. I made my way throughout the passage, hoping that wherever I was going that it exited to the outside world somewhere. I eventually came to a very large room inhabited by 4 goblins, one of which was a female. I lunged forward killing the goblin at the entrance and killed the remaining with my bow, managing to retrieve the arrows without breaking them. One of the goblins wielded a staff which, upon will, sent out a bolt of lightning. I was careful not to be struck as it would surely be the death of me. The staff looked normal at first glance but then I realized, perched on the end of the wooden body, lay a decayed goblin head. I thought it best to hang onto it as it could be of value. Upon scouring the cave-like room I found some jewels and a blacksmith's hammer. I kept it in case I needed to repair my weapons or armor. I eventually exited the cave-like room, which now reeked of dead goblins and I heard a set of familiar voices. It was the Emperor, Baurus and the other guardsman.

The other guardsman spoke, "We should find a defensible spot and protect the Emperor until help arrives."

"Help? What makes you think help will get here before more of those bastards?" Baurus retorted. "We need to get the Emperor out of here."

Before the other guardsman could respond, more assassins entered the room. As it had registered within me that the guards may need help, the guards had killed the assassins. Baurus looked around, inspecting further in case more attackers came about. I jumped from a ledge to eye-level with the guards and the other guard angrily shouted.

"Damn it, it's that prisoner again! Kill him! He might be working with the assassins."

I recoiled in shock and just before Baurus and the other guard could approach me within range of attack, the Emperor raised a hand and quickly said, "No. He is not one of them. He can help us, he must help us."

I simply nodded in agreement, as I was speechless. The Emperor walked toward me and just before I could kneel before him, he stopped me. He bowed his head slightly and glanced over my face for a moment before speaking.

"They cannot understand why I trust you. They've not seen what I've seen. How can I explain?" He thought aloud. "Listen, you know the Nine? How they guide our fates with an invisible hand." He asked inquisitively.

"I haven't had much time to think about it."

"I've served the Nine all my days, and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens. The skies are marked with sparks, each a fire, and every one a sign." He spoke solemnly "I know these stars well, and I wonder…which sign marked your birth?"

"The Thief." I hastily replied with great confusion, awaiting an explanation.

"The signs I read show the end of my path. My death, a necessary end, will come when it will come." The Emperor replied.

"What about me?" I asked with hope.

"Your stars are not mine. Today the Thief shall guide your steps on the road to destiny."

"Can you see my fate?" I clenched my jaw in eagerness.

"My dreams grant me no opinions of success. Their compass ventures not beyond the doors of death." He spoke in his usual riddle. "But in your face, I behold the sun's companion. The dawn of Akatosh's bright glory may banish the coming darkness. With such hope, and with the promise of your aid, my heart must be satisfied."

"But aren't you afraid to die?" I wondered.

"No trophies of my triumph precede me. But I have lived well, and my ghost shall rest easy. Men are but flesh and blood. They know their doom, but not their hour." He replied with a faint smile. "In this I am blessed to see the hour of my death…to face my apportioned fate, and fall."

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"I go to my grave. A tongue shriller than all the music calls me. You shall follow me yet for a while, and then we must part."

With that we pushed further. Baurus stopped me in my tracks and handed me a lit torch and unlocked my handcuffs. He said that I may as well make myself useful. We fought a few assassins along the way and eventually ended up in what I hoped was the room just before the exit. My body began to ache as I was beginning to become very weary. Baurus told me that the other guard's name was Glenroy. I thanked him and told him that it was beginning to annoy me, to which he laughed. Glenroy raised a hand and spoke aloud, "Hold up, I don't like this. Let me take a look." He inspected the room further and soon motioned for us to move onward saying, "Looks clear, we're almost through to the sewers." We approached a metal, gate-like door and Glenroy attempted to open it, but it would not budge.

"Damn it, the door is barred from the other side, a trap." He shouted in anger.

"What about that side passage there?" Baurus pointed out.

"Worth a try, let's go!" Glenroy exclaimed.

We entered the room and to our misfortune it had no exit. Both guardsmen cursed to themselves under their breath and looked around in hopes to find a secret exit somehow.

"It's a dead end, what's your call, sire?" Baurus finally asked.

"They're behind us! Wait here, sire." Glenroy said.  
Baurus turned to me and said, "Wait here with the Emperor. Guard him with your life."

"Yessir." I replied.

I had no fear as I trusted that both guards were skilled enough to handle the assassins. The Emperor unfastened the amulet that he wore around his neck and handed it to me. I glanced at him and back to the amulet with obvious confusion upon my face.

"I can go no further. You alone must stand against the Prince of Destruction and his mortal servants. He must not have the Amulet of Kings." The Emperor had a look of fear and worry on his face. What was happening? "Take the amulet. Give it to Jauffre. He alone knows where to find my last son. Find him, and **'Close shut the jaws of Oblivion.'**"

Just before I could reply a passage opened from behind the emperor and an assassin entered. He drove his dagger into the Emperor's back, delivering a fatal blow. I couldn't believe my eyes, I was in shock. I unsheathed my steel short sword and drove it deep into the assassin's stomach. I kicked his limp body off of my blade and sheathed it. Just as I had killed the assassin, Baurus entered the room alone. I looked out of the room and saw Glenroy's body lying on the ground. Just as I turned around Baurus rose from the Emperor's body bearing a look of great shock and pain on his face.

"No…Talos save us…" he managed to choke up. "We've failed. I've failed…The Blades are sworn to protect the Emperor, and now he and all his heirs are dead. The amulet! Where is the Amulet of Kings? It wasn't on the Emperor's body."

"He gave the amulet to me just before we were attacked." I replied

"That's strange. He saw something in you, trusted you. They say it's Dragon Blood that flows through the veins of every Septim. They see more than lesser men." He explained. "The Amulet of Kings is a sacred symbol of the Empire, most people think of the Red Dragon Crown, but that's just jewelry. The amulet has power. Only a true heir of the Blood can wear it, they say. He must have given it to you for a reason, did he say why?"

"The Emperor said there is another heir."

"Nothing I have ever heard about, but Jauffre would be the one to know. He's the Grandmaster of my Order. Although you may not think so to meet him, he lives quietly as a monk at Weynon Priory, near the city of Chorrol." He added

"How do I get there?"

"First you need to get out of here. Through that door must be the entrance to the sewers, past the locked gate. That's where we were heading. It's a secret way out of the Imperial City, or it was supposed to be secret." He said with clear annoyance.

"Sewers?" I asked with blatant dread.  
Baurus chuckled and explained, "There are rats and goblins down there…but from what I've seen of you, you're experienced enough to hold your own."

"After the sewers, what should I do next?"

"You must get the amulet to Jauffre. Take no chances, but proceed to Weynon Priory immediately, got it?" he said in a serious voice.

"Got it." I repeated.

"Good. The Emperor's trust was well-placed." Baurus spoke with relief.

"What about you? What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'll stay here to guard the Emperor's body, and make sure no one follows you. You'd best get moving. May Talos guide you." Baurus said with hope.

I made my way out of the sewers and was immediately greeted by the warmth of the brightly shining sun. I had no trouble with the sewers, it stunk, obviously, and I killed a few goblins and rats along the way out. In front of the sewers flows a wide and deep river. I ran for it and dove into the clear, blue water. The feel of the water on my sweating, hot body was comforting. I swam to shore and washed my equipment until the stench had left it. I decided the first thing I was going to do was make my way to the Imperial City to look for some temporary lodgings until I could work up the money to purchase my own home. I found an inn located in the Imperial City Market District named _The Merchant's Inn_.


	2. Chapter 1

When I woke from my long nap I hoped that all the previous events were just of an unnecessarily prolonged dream. But to my dismay, it was not. I knew this because of my recently acquired inventory. I sighed in frustration and put on my armor. Afterwards, I made my way downstairs and kindly thanked the innkeeper, to which he simply raised a hand and told me to come back anytime. I exited the building and decided before I left town that I would visit some of the shops.

After selling my obtained treasures I weighed my earnings and smiled, immediately departing for Weynon Priory. I recalled Baurus telling me that the priory was south of Chorrol, so I began following the road signs which pointed to Chorrol. After what seemed to be hours of walking, I came across what looked to be an abandoned fort. It was broken and cracked in many places, but something wasn't right. Something didn't feel right. I slowed my pace, listening, watching, waiting. I thought I heard some rustling, but perhaps I was just being paranoid again. I proceeded with caution, in the event that my thoughts were true. Just as I exited the pathway that lead through the fort I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly turned around and was faced by a Khajiit. Before I could think, it spoke to me.

"Your money or your life!" it said in anger.

"Look, I don't want any trouble." I handed it what little money I had managed to obtain.

"Doesn't feel like much, I wonder how much your armor is worth." It flashed me a threatening smile.

"Not a chance."

It lunged forward with its sword with tremendous force. Instinctively, I threw my blade up, blocking its surely fatal blow. A loud clang erupted from our colliding blades. My ears rang in response to the collision. I pushed its blade to this side, mine following close behind. Thinking quickly I rammed my shoulder into its chest, causing it to stumble backwards with a grunt. I readied my blade watching its every move. We circled back and forth for what felt to be an eternity, occasionally meeting weapons. The Khajiit swung its sword horizontally and I ducked just before the blade could do its damage. I swung mine at its legs, causing it to drop to the ground. I pushed my blade into its chest and twisted, likely liquefying its insides. It screamed and gargled in response and soon became limp. I pulled my blood-soaked sword from its chest, retrieving my small amount of gold from its body. I stopped and listened in case any others were lurking about, but nothing. I only heard crickets chirping and leaves rustling in the wind. A few hours later I arrived at Weynon Priory. I entered the building and was approached by a monk.

"Yes? Can I help you?" the man said.

"I need to speak with Jauffre."

"He's upstairs, go ahead." He replied.

I walked upstairs and approached an elderly man seated at a desk, book in hand. He was dressed in a long tan robe. He had little hair, gray in color. He paused for a moment and looked up at me.

"Yes?" he eyed me for a moment, marked his page, and shut his book.

"Brother Jauffre?" I asked.

"Yes, what do you want?" he seemed to be in a hurry, perhaps he was reading something important.

"The emperor sent me to find you."

"Emperor Uriel? Do you know something about his death?" he now held a serious face. 'Word must travel fast.' I thought.

"I was present when he died."

"You'd better explain yourself, now."

"He gave me the Amulet of Kings."

"You brought me the Amulet of Kings? This cannot be. Let me see it!" I handed him the amulet and his mouth dropped. All seriousness left his face and awe replaced it.

"By the Nine! This **IS **the Amulet of Kings. Who are you? How did you get this? What do you know of the Emperor's death?"

"As I told you, the Emperor gave it to me. He was assassinated right before my eyes. Just before he died he said to me, '**Close shut the jaws of Oblivion.**'"

"As unlikely as your story sounds, I believe you. Only the strange destiny of Uriel Septim could have brought you to me carrying the Amulet of Kings."

"Who is the Prince of Destruction?" I asked.

"The Prince of Destruction, he referred to, is none other than **Mehrunes Dagon**, one of the lords of the demonic world of Oblivion. The Emperor's words – **'Close shut the jaws of Oblivion.'** – certainly suggest that he perceived some threat from Oblivion." He explained. I was glad to now be receiving answers. "But all the scholars agree that the mortal world is protected from the daedra of Oblivion by magical barriers."

"How can Oblivion threaten us, then?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm not sure. Only the Emperors truly understand the meaning behind the rituals of coronation. The Amulet of Kings is ancient. Saint Alessia herself received it from the gods. It is a holy relic of great power." Jauffre continued. "When an Emperor is crowned, he uses the Amulet to light the Dragonfires at the Temple of the One in the Imperial City. With the Emperor dead and no heir crowned, the Dragonfires in the Temple will be dark, for the first time in centuries. It may be that the Dragonfires protected us from a threat only the Emperor was aware of."

"The Emperor asked me to find his son."

"I am one of the few who know of his existence. Many years ago, I served as captain of Uriel's bodyguards, the Blades. One night Uriel called me in to his private chambers. A baby boy lay sleeping in a basket. Uriel told me to deliver his son somewhere safe. He never told me anything else about the baby, but I knew it was his son. From time to time he would ask about the child's progress. Now, it seems that this illegitimate son is the heir to the Septim Throne, if he yet lives."

"Where might I find the Emperor's son?" I asked with determination.

"His name is Martin. He serves Akatosh in the chapel in the city of Kvatch, south of here. You must go to Kvatch and find him at once. If the enemy is aware of his existence, as seems likely, he is in terrible danger, and please, let me know if there is anything you need. My resources are limited, but I will help in any way I can."

I asked Jauffre for spare equipment. He rose from his seat and walked over to a chest resting next to me against a wall. He pulled out a small key, unlocked the chest, and immediately returning to his seat. I obtained a small amount of necessary equipment along with a compass and a dirty map. I replaced my rough leather gear with my newly obtained iron armor and placed it in the chest for anyone who would happen to want or need it.

"Thank you, Jauffre. You were of great help." I politely expressed my gratitude.

"Take care." He replied with a warm smile.

I walked downstairs and left the building just as the sun was rising. I was glad to know that I would have light, as it would mean that I would be less likely to be jumped again, but I had known that I would get very hot in the suit of armor I wore. I decided it best to cut through the woods and stay under the shade of the trees to keep myself cool. Before I entered the forest, I pulled out my newly obtained map and compass and determined the best route to Kvatch. As I walked through the forest I placed my hand on my now grumbling stomach. 'Shit.' I thought. 'Hungry.' Deer meat seemed rather appetizing at the moment. After an hour or so I finally found and killed a rather large deer. I removed the deer's hide and then began removing the meat. I created a wooden rotisserie and cooked a meal. I unfortunately did not have any utensils and made a note to bring some on my next journey. I ate with haste, put out the fire and departed once again. I soon arrived at Kvatch and climbed the hillside to the castle grounds. I heard a roar in the distance, thunder. The trees were charred, some still ignited. Perhaps the thunder had struck the land, igniting the trees and grass. I paid no mind and proceeded. I came upon a wooden barricade. Standing before the barricade was a huge black and red structure. Its interior glowed with great intensity. I could see an image within the fiery interior. The image was of a hellish wastelands, lava and fire everywhere. In the distance of the picture stood a massive tower-like structure emitting a large, bright beam of light which pierced the red, cloudy skies. I soon realized that the skies above me were exactly the same as the pictures. As I stared at the image in awe a devilish creature exited from the picture, a portal? It threw a fireball at a group of guards which blocked its attack with damaged shields. One guard, the leader perhaps, lunged forward, beheading the beast. He looked my way and approached me.

"Stand back, citizen! This is no place for you. Get back to the encampment at once!" he ordered.

"What happened here?" I asked with a mixed expression of confusion and awe.

"We lost the damned city, that's what happened! It was too much, too fast. We were overwhelmed. We couldn't even get everyone out. There are still people in there. Some made it into the chapel, but others were just run down in the streets. The Count and his men are still holed up in the castle. And now we can't even get back into the city to help them, with that damned Oblivion Gate blocking the way."

"What will you do now?" I asked.

"The only thing we can do. We'll try to hold our ground, that's what. If we can't hold that barricade, those beasts could march right down and overrun the encampment. I have to try and protect the few civilians that are left. It's all I can do now." His face showed obvious woe.

"I could lend a hand."

"You want to help? You're kidding, right? If you're serious, maybe I can put you to use. It'll likely mean your death, though. Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'll do whatever I can." I wasn't sure that I could even help. I had been through enough. If I was I to save Tamriel, I wasn't going to do it by avoiding fights. No amount of words could stop this, I had to fight back, **WE** had to fight back.

"I don't know how to close the Gate, but it must be possible, because the enemy closed the ones they opened during the initial attack. You can see the marks on the ground where they were, with the Great Gate right in the middle. I sent men into the Gate, to see if they could find a way to shut it. They haven't come back." His face hardened. "If you can get in there, find out what happened to them. If they're alive, help hem finish the job. If not, see what you can do on your own. The best I can say is good luck. If you make it back alive, we'll be waiting for you. Good luck, it's a brave thing you're doing."

I turned to the portal and approached with caution. The heat coming off of it was intense and I immediately began sweating. My heart began pounding loudly in my chest. I stared at the image in the portal and swallowed deeply. I took a deep breath and hesitantly reached my hand out and pushed it into the portal. I could see my hand on the other side. The other side was much hotter than the climate of our world. This must be Oblivion. After a moment of thought, I stepped in.


	3. Chapter 2

_Unfortunately this chapter did not turn out to be much longer than the previous. I expected it to be much longer, but there really wasn't much I could do. I changed the rating from Teen to Mature for reasons soon to be found out. I hope that you find this chapter as good, if not better, than the previous. As promised this chapter was uploaded on a Tuesday. I'm going to try to upload at least a chapter a week, unless some obstacle arises. At any rate, here is the story. Please enjoy:_

* * *

The interior of the portal was much different from the world I was previously in. I can only describe it as hell, which is merely an understatement. The ground beneath my very feet was cracked and red, in many places charred from what looked to be a recent fire. There were no trees or grass. What grass that was present was charred and burned like the ground beneath it. I was surprised that any life could be present in the hellacious wasteland. There were large buildings in the distance, or at least I assumed they were buildings as the only thing that I could see was a silhouette. There was no water; rather the only pools and lakes were of fire and lava. I saw a charred corpse lying before me. I assumed this was one of the men that entered the portal before me. In the distance I saw a man fighting a group of scamps. They had ears much like that of a bat, long, dirt claws, sharp, discolored fangs, and small black eyes. They began to push a fiery light from their palms much like I had done when leaving the sewers. I sprinted to help the man. I finished off a scamp with a single blow to the abdomen, its entrails falling out onto the thirsty ground.

"Thank the Nine! I never thought I'd see another friendly face. The others…taken…they were taken to the tower!" The man managed, trembling in fear.

"It's all right. What's going on?" I asked.

"Captain Matius sent us in to try to close the gate. We were ambushed, trapped, and picked off. I managed to escape, but the others are strewn across that bridge. They took Menien off to the big tower. You've got to save him!" The man explained. "I'm getting out of here!"

"Captain Matius needs your help."

"The Captain is still holding the barricade? I figured I was the last one left alive. Alright, I'll try to get out of here and let the Captain know what's going on."

With that, the man left in a hurry. I watched as he quickly exited the portal. A loud roar sounded and a light flashed across the sky, thunder. The clouds were red and seemed to have thick cracks running through them. Beyond the clouds, stars, I assumed, were barely visible.

While making my way to the tower, I made out what looked to be a tan sac hanging from a rock. I approached it hesitantly and examined it closely. It seemed to be made of flesh. I jabbed it with my sword lightly, but it didn't seem to respond. I cut it open with my sword and it spewed with remains and what looked to be a human carcass. The carcass was caked with a mucus-like substance. A foul stench rose from the contents, but I didn't even flinch. I seemed to be getting used to unpleasant smells. From encountering the vile sewers and many rotting corpses, my body had grown what seemed to become immune. I looked the contents over and gathered a pink bottle. I wiped the gooey substance off of it with my hand and deduced that the contents were of a healing potion. I flicked the goo from my hand, watching as it slowly extended to the ground, making me cringe in response. Just a few feet beyond where I had stopped, various boulders tumbled down from the cliff-side above me. In the distance I heard a deep, angry growl. 'Luck.' I thought. I eventually made my way to the tower, killing many scamps and dremoras along the way, as well as avoiding small objects which would jump from the ground and explode. Luckily, I found this out by watching a few scamps fighting when one stepped on one of the objects, exploding into a shower of blood and intestines. I took note of what the exploding objects looked like for future reference. I fought a few scamps and dremoras before finally entering the tower. The first thing I noticed upon entering the massive tower was a large, fiery beam of light shooting upward through the tower from a pool of lava. I heard the familiar growl of a scamp in the room stood in. I crouched and hid behind a fountain that sprayed an odd, blue liquid. I listened closely and examined the interior further. There were two scamps perhaps guarding the tower, or something hidden within the tower. I slowly unsheathed my, hitting the hilt of my sword against the wall, emitting a loud sound which resonated throughout the entire building, alerting the scamps.

"Fuck!" I said aloud.

I quickly rose and sprinted for a scamp, dodging the fireball it threw in my direction and pushing my sword upwards into the scamp's skull and exiting its head. I quickly kicked the dead scamp aside and withdrew my bow, nearly falling to the ground. I withdrew an arrow from my quiver and shot it through the fiery pillar, striking the other scamp with a flaming arrow. Before I could admire my accuracy, I heard a crack. Behind me, a door was being pulled open by a Dremora. I grabbed my sword, which was still inserted in the carcass of a scamp and tugged, but to no avail. The sword was stuck within its body. I withdrew an arrow from my quiver and unsuccessfully fired at the Dremora charged towards me. I threw my bow to the ground and readied myself. The Dremora lunged forward with its hellish mace with brute force. I hopped backwards toward the pool of lava; its mace scraped my metal cuirass. I stumbled in response and nearly slipped my arm into the pool of hot liquid. My near death caused my heart to rapidly increase in pace and quickly flow adrenaline throughout my body. It managed another swing of its mace and managed to maneuver to the ground and around the Dremora. It spun quickly around and roared. I threw up my leg and kicked the Dremora against the rock border of the lava pool. The force of the kick caused the Dremora to flip over the border and splash into the pool. I checked my surroundings, listening, searching thoroughly. After a moment I proceeded to fumble about and eventually, I retrieved my sword, wiping the beast's blood onto its body. Afterwards I retrieved my bow and what fired arrows I could possibly obtain. I proceeded onward through the building, fighting many more scamps and dremoras. I came upon a door with what looked to be a keyhole. It didn't look like it was the sort of keyhole that could be picked with a lockpick, so I noted the location and ventured onward, through another door and onto a bridge which lead to another tower. The bridge, to my dismay, did not look to be very well supported as well as being dreadfully high above the ground.

"Oh Gods." I groaned.

I sucked in a lungful of air and slowly made my way across the bridge, struggling in many places as the wind blew harshly. Near the center of the bridge I did not have time to brace myself as the wind quickly picked up, causing me to nearly fall off of the bridge. I could hear the harsh pounding of my fear-filled heart in my ears. My vision began to blur and my sense of balance grew thin. After what seemed an eternity and a few prayers for the gods not to kill me, I entered the next tower. Upon entry I heard a man's voice shout.

"Over here! Quickly! The key, it has it!" he shouted.

The man pointed to the Dremora, fumbling over his words. I ran up the curved slope of the tower and braced myself for battle, retrieving my sword. The Dremora's face contorted into a grotesque, anger-filled look. We circled around in a synchronized way, eyeing one another closely. By the way it concentrated I could tell that this battle would be rather difficult. It lunged forward and I dodged in response, managing to boot the side of leg, but it merely stumbled and quickly fixated itself back into fighting stance. I slashed my sword toward my foe. It bashed my sword away, knocking it from my hands, and rammed its shoulder into my chest, knocking me against the cage. It stepped forward and attempted to stomp my chest in, but I rolled away shortly before its foot hit the ground. The force of its impact caused the room's floor to slightly shake. I fumbled for my sword, retrieving it in time to block its powerful blow. The force caused my back to push hard against the floor, sending a hot pain throughout my body. I kicked its chest and it stumbled into the cage. Menien, I assumed, choked the Dremora's neck in time for me to deliver a fatal blow.

"Quickly, quickly. There's no time!" Menien shouted. "You must get to the top of the large tower. The Sigil Keep, they call it. That's what keeps the Oblivion Gate open! Find the Sigil Stone! Remove it, and the gate will close! Hurry!"

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me! Get this damned thing closed!"

Before I left, I was suddenly reminded that my body was injured. I remembered the potion I had retrieved from the sac outside the tower. I retrieved it from my bag and drank it swiftly. The taste of the potion was awful. I cringed at its taste, but what mostly disgusted me was the taste of the remaining goo that had not yet been wiped from the bottle. I pulled the bottle from my lips and a string of goo followed its trail. I gagged and threw up in my mouth. I wanted to spit it out but I knew that if I did, I would not be healed. It took every fiber of my being not to spit it out. I swallowed very hard, working the awful tasting liquid back into my stomach. I cringed and looked up at the door and moaned in distaste. I dreadfully approached the door and crossed the bridge with more difficulties than the last, making my way in what was hopefully the right direction. I eventually came upon a floating platform which had a strange symbol written upon it in what seemed to be blood. The platform emitted a red smoke which was often interrupted as the platform rose and fell. I jumped in astonishment as a scamp suddenly appeared on the platform from an unknown location. I swiftly killed the beast with ease and hesitantly stepped on the teleporting platform and appeared what seemed to be higher into the tower. I eventually came upon another door which seemed to be at the top of the tower. The mere thought of being up so high sent a ripple of fear through my body. My body stiffened in response and after a brief moment I pressed onward, opening the locked door before with the previously acquired key. I came upon a room where the fiery beam of light came through ground and exited the tower roof. I made my way up the flight of stairs which consisted of a variety of spikes penetrating the sides of the building from somewhere beyond my knowledge. I struggled in fighting a few Dremora mages who summoned scamps to their aid. Upon their death, the minions they conjured disappeared. I soon came upon what I assumed to be the Sigil Stone. The stone was encased in the beam of fire shooting through the tower. I was hesitant as to how I would remove the stone. I removed my sword and proceeded to jab the stone. It reacted by moving backwards and fixating itself in its original position. I felt the tip of my sword to test the heat of the beam, but nothing.

"How odd." I thought aloud.

I sheathed my sword and slowly extended a hand to grab the stone. The stone was approximately the size of a common helmet. I grabbed it, and to my surprise, it was cold. I grabbed it with both hands, examining it closely. Before I could think further on it, the stone began to vibrate violently in my hands. The tower around me began to rumble and roar. Fire erupted violently about around the previous location of the Sigil Stone. A barely visible wave erupted from the stone before the flames could swallow me into its unforgiving jaws, and then blackness. No sound, nothing. In the blink of an eye I had returned to the battleground. The portal in front of me closed and imploded on itself inaudibly. The silence of the closing gate was suddenly interrupted by the all too familiar sound of thunder. Rain began to fall harshly upon the battleground. The feeling of cool rain after being in an unnaturally hot climate was overwhelming. I was glad to be out, glad to be back in the world I knew very little of, but mostly, I was glad to be alive. I approached Savlian and his jaw immediately dropped when I came into view.

"You closed the gate! I knew you could do it." He lied. "This is our chance to launch the counterattack. I need you to come with us. You've got more combat skills than these men." I heard a few men huff in response. "Are you able to join us now? I can wait, but not for long. We have to move quickly, before they have a chance to barricade the city gate."

"There's no time to lose, let's go."

"For Kvatch!"


	4. Chapter 3

****_I know I'll very likely say this a lot throughout the making of this story, this is my favorite chapter. I tried to add more dialogue in this chapter to balance the amount of description, as well as appealing to all audiences. Please take the time to submit a review or private message me. I really appreciate the feedback. With that said: I present to you - Chapter 3! Enjoy._

* * *

Savlian, his men and I entered Kvatch's gargantuan doors, only to be greeted by rubble, fire, and many scamps. The only building within sight that was still standing was the chapel. I assumed the survivors would be awaiting aid inside. After a brief moment, we wiped out the small pack of scamps waiting outside the chapel.

"It's safe to pull those people out of the chapel now. Let's get in there and make sure they're all right." Savlian said. "Come on. This is only the beginning of the battle for Kvatch. We can discuss the next phase once the civilians are safe."

We entered the chapel and were greeted by another guard of Kvatch. The insides of the chapel were slightly damaged. Savlian approached a woman and asked her to report. She spoke of the many casualties the small group suffered and the troubles they faced. I paid no attention to their conversation. My priorities were upon a different matter, the heir. I asked around and was soon pointed to the whereabouts of Martin, or _Brother _Martin as the locals called him. I found it rather peculiar that the heir to the Septim throne would be a priest.

"Brother Martin?" I asked

"Yes?" He asked. His face wrinkled for a moment and then lightened. "Ah. I heard about how you helped the Guard drive the Daedra back. Well done."

"Thank you. I was sent by the Emperor to find you."

"The Emperor? This cannot be, he is dead." Blatant confusion filled his face. "Who are you? What do you really want with me?"

"You're Martin, right? The priest?"

"Yes. I'm a priest, thought I don't think I'll be much help to you." His eyes dropped to the floor. "I'm having trouble understanding the gods right now. If all this is part of a divine plan, I'm not sure I want to have anything to do with it."

"Gods or not, we need your help."

"If you came to me for help, you're more of a fool than you look." He motioned to our surroundings. "Look around. What good is a priest?"

"You're not just a priest; you're Uriel Septim's son." I retorted.

"Emperor Uriel Septim? You think the emperor is my father? No, you must have the wrong man. I am a priest of Akatosh. My father was a farmer."

"The Emperor knew you were in danger, knew your name. Is that not proof enough?"

"You spoke to the emperor before he died? And he told you to find me?"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"I-I don't know. It's strange. I think you might actually be telling the truth." He stood in silence for a moment and finally spoke. "What does this mean? What do you want from me?"

"We must go to Weynon Priory."

"You destroyed the Oblivion Gate, they say. You gave them hope. You helped them drive the Daedra back. Yes, I will come with you to Weynon Priory and hear what Jauffre has to say. But I cannot go just yet. It isn't safe; this city must be rid of the beasts that hold siege of it."

I approached Savlian and told him that I would help return the city of Kvatch to its people.

"If this town is to be ours again, we'll need to get inside the castle. You've come this far with us; you've done enough, if you wish to proceed, you may. If we are truly going to succeed, I'll need much more of your help. I must warn you though, what we've seen so far is nothing compared to the battle that likely awaits us." Mixed emotions filled his face. "Take a few moments to catch your breath and think it over. When you're ready, let me know and we'll get underway."

"I'm as ready as ever, let's go."

Savlian's merry chortle echoed throughout the silent interior of the chapel. "I knew you would be up to it! Our goal is the Castle gate. We should be able to use this door to get out to the plaza in front of the Castle gatehouse. You know the drill. Stick close and keep your eyes open. Let's move out!"

Savlian, his men and I rushed through the chapel doors opposite of the doors we had entered previously. The city that lie on the other side was no longer a city, but rather a wasteland occupied by foul creatures only the sickest of minds could conjure. What little buildings and trees that remained were ablaze. Many scamps and dremoras marched amongst the land, likely searching for survivors. The men chanted and roared, alerting the enemies. I was suddenly rendered motionless. I saw the men fighting before me, but I was immobilized, not by fear, but familiarity. I charged forward, readying my bow. I dropped to one knee, retrieved an arrow and fire an arrow into the face of a scamp. The arrow struck between its eyes and it immediately dropped to the ground. "Bull's-eye." I said aloud. Just before I could rise from my knee I was suddenly struck fiercely in the head with a stone. My ears rang sharply, my head quickly began to ache in response and my vision blurred far beyond my ability to maneuver properly. I could hear people's grunts and shouts, but I couldn't make out what the voices were saying. After what felt like an eternity, I was harshly picked from the ground and shaken. My vision slowly returned to me, Savlian holding me in the air shouting.

"Hey! You alright?"

"What? Oh, yeah I –" I blinked. "I'm good."

Savlian looked me over a moment. "Men get him to the chapel, there's no way he can press onward. We're going to have to continue without him."

I quickly pulled away. "Like he…You're…You know what I'm trying to say, damn it." I groaned "By the nine!" I sat down and put my head between my legs.

"Someone get him a potion!" Savlian ordered.

A guard handed me a potion and I quickly grabbed it and drank it in one swift motion, wiping my mouth afterwards.

"You're lucky you had that helmet on, otherwise we'd have another dead body on us."

"Another?" I raised to meet his gaze, his face softening into a look of sorrow. He turned his head aside to a lifeless guard.

"Ah, dammit! How in Oblivion are we going to stop this seizing? We don't even have a damned army!" One of Savlian's men now spoke.

"We don't need an army! It's not like we have a choice, anyhow." The other guard retorted. "Sir, we're not going to be able to get through that gate; it's closed shut."

"Damn, we'll have to go through the secret passage at the North Guard House, but that's always kept locked." He nearly shouted in frustration. "You, hurry and find Berich Inian. He should be back in the chapel, and should still have the key to the Guard House. Once you've got it, get to the Guard House, find the passage, and open the gate. Then we can get in the castle and secure it."

I hurried to my feet catching myself before I fell. I retrieved my bow and holstered it to my back bag and soon found Berich inside the chapel, as well as a small group of Imperial Guardsmen. I felt a sudden rush of relief wash over me.

"We saw the smoke from the Gold Road while we were out on patrol. How can we help?" A guardsman spoke.

"Captain Savlian sent me to retrieve a key from Berich;" I spoke loud enough for Berich to hear. "So that I can unlock the secret passage in the North Guard House and raise the gate of the castle. I could use all the help I could get."

"We'll be right behind you."

"As will I." Berich spoke.

We made our way through the basement of the chapel and out onto another section of the city, which was unsurprisingly in rubble and flames. There were corpses strewn about here and there. Most corpses were gashed and decaying. The people didn't stand a chance, a majority of the townspeople were likely dead. I wanted to feel sympathy for them, but nothing. I stared into the eyes of a corpse, lifeless, yet it still held the look of fear. It was likely the same face the person made just before they were decapitated.

"Hey! We need to keep moving." Berich rushed.

We soon came upon what looked to be a storage building. "This is it." Berich announced. "This is the entrance to the passage. I'll unlock it for you."

"You're not coming with us?" I asked.

"No, I'll be here making sure nothing follows you in, best of luck."

Without question I entered the passage, the guards following close behind. We followed the passage, avoiding the piles of rubble that were still aflame, coughing as the smoke entered our lungs. We soon came upon a ladder which led to the gate controls. I hurried over to a wheel which looked to be what controlled the gates. I twisted the wheel clockwise and the gates rose, screeching and creaking in response. Savlian and his remaining men rushed in to our aid and we made short work of a small group of clanfears, scamps and flame atronachs.

"This area is clear. We've got to get inside and find the Count before it's too late. Move out!" Savlian ordered. After we entered the castle Savlian turned to me and spoke. "We'll hold this area; you head to the back of the castle and find the Count. Don't come back without him!"

I soon came upon what I assumed to be the Count's quarters. The room had few scamps in it, which served to be no challenge. After my brief brawl I searched the room, finding the motionless body of the Count lying on the floor. I kicked his side, but nothing. There was blood surrounding his body, some of which had long dried. 'Dammit.' I thought. I removed his ring and returned to Savlian.

"Where is the Count? Why is he not with you?" Savlian barked.

"I'm sorry, he didn't make it."

"We…we were too late? If only we had gotten here sooner." Savlian's gaze dropped to the floor. "This is a dark day for all of left. But I thank you for risking your own life to help us."

"Anytime." I said, almost wishing I hadn't.

"Did you find the Count's ring by any chance?" He asked, hopeful.

"Yes, here it is."

"At least this is safe. Thank you; I shall make sure it is protected, for the time when a new Count is crowned. Here take this." Savlian removed his raiment and placed it in my hands. "I'm tired of fighting. It may serve you well in days to come."

I thanked him kindly, folded and placed he raiment into my back bag and made my way back to Martin. Upon exiting the castle a wave of pain suddenly wash over me. My ears rang and my vision blurred. I thought I heard a voice, perhaps in my head.

"Mercy?" I thought aloud.

I brushed off the thought and continued onward to the chapel. I approached Martin slothfully, aching and weary.

"Sheath your sword. Your combat is no more, for now."

"Oh, I hadn't noticed, sorry." I replied.

"Now, the town is safe, hopefully. We should make our way to Weynon priory. I know you are weary but it is best you not sleep in this town."

We made camp after we traveled a large enough distance from the town. I acquired food from the local game roaming about freely. Tracking prey seemed to become easier with every attempt. My latest attempts proved to be more fruitful than my previous. I took pleasure in this. After a short meal I slept.

_I dreamed of a small farmhouse. A man approached me and spoke. 'Nephew' he called me. He was slightly shorter than me. The way he spoke gave me a sense I couldn't describe. The short trousers he wore gave clear view to a rather large scar running up his left leg. He had light brown hair and a beard that matched in color._

As I awoke, I raised a hand to shield the light of the sun peeking through the canopy and warming my face. I shivered in response to the cold morning breeze. I looked around; Martin was nowhere to be found. I could tell that it was still morning, as the grass surrounding the campsite was still wet with dew, as well as the fog that still hovered above the cold ground. I heard a crunch and fumbled about, finding my sword and readying myself.

"Ah, you're awake. We should have breakfast before departing." Martin spoke solemnly. "Whoa, I'm no threat to you, friend."

"Sorry, paranoid. Don't ask." I mumbled, my voice sounding hoarse. "What sort of breakfast do you have in mind?"

"I found some berries and raven eggs. I'm sure the eggs will taste rather appetizing when accompanied by the leftover meats from last night."

"How are you going to cook? We have no cooking tools."

"Ah, fear not, friend, for I have come prepared." He spoke with a warm-hearted smile, waving a cooking pot in the air.

"And firewood?" I asked.

Martin motioned to a pile of wood next to the now smoking remains of the previous fire. He placed his findings on the ground, looked around and picked a handful of dry leaves and grass. Before he could start a fire, I motioned for him to step back and I placed the logs in a pile. I motioned for him to step back, raised a hand to the log pile and raised a hand to the pile of wood. I focused; closing my eyes. I nearly jumped, startled when the log pile burst into flames.

"Wow, that's quite a gift you have there. Where did you learn that? I assume the Arcane University." Martin said.

"No…Well, I don't know."

"You don't remember?" Martin asked, perplexed.

"I don't remember much."

"Do you remember your name?"

"No." I answered.

"Shame. What shall I call you then?"

"I don't know. I'm not very good with names."

"Well, by the Nine, you sure can fight. You must have had quite the mentor."

"Maybe." I said, drifting into deep thought.

With that, Martin began cooking our meals and reheating the game meat from the previous night. We ate in silence, cleaned up and began our departure.

"So, what do you suppose Jauffre will say?" Martin asked, breaking the silence that had encased us.

"I'd imagine what I told you: You're the Emperor's son and only remaining heir to the Septim throne." I said with slight sarcasm.

"I'm still getting used to being the Emperor's son."

"You and I both."

It was nearly nightfall when we had finally arrived at Weynon Priory. In the distance I saw a man running toward me, shouting.

"Help! You must help! They're killing everyone at Weynon Priory!"

A short distance behind the sprinting, helpless man was a person dressed precisely as the assassins in the sewers. I withdrew my bow along with an arrow and struck the assassin, knocking him to the ground with a loud thud.

I approached the panting and frightened man and asked for Jauffre's whereabouts. He pointed toward the chapel next to the priory. Martin and I burst through the doors to find Jauffre fighting two assassins. I quickly holstered my bow and retrieved my sword and helped kill the assassins. Jauffre was a surprisingly spectacular fighter.

"You're back. Thank Talos! They attacked without warning. I was praying in the chapel when I heard Prior Maborel shout. I had just enough time to arm myself." Jauffre explained. "The Amulet of Kings! I fear that was the target of the attack. I kept it in a secret room in Weynon House."

Jauffre left the chapel in a hurry. I followed suit. We entered a secret room opposite of Jauffre's desk. Jauffre ran over to a pedestal, stroking its smooth surface, nothing.

"They've taken it! The Amulet of Kings is gone! The enemy has defeated us at every turn!" Jauffre shouted.

"I've found Martin, he is safe."

"So, not all has gone against us. Thank Talos for that! We gained Uriel's heir and lost the Amulet of Kings." Jauffre spoke with mixed emotions. "Martin cannot stay here. We have driven them off, but they will return once they learn of Martin's survival, which they will."

"Where will we take him?"

"Nowhere is truly safe against the power arrayed against us. But we must play for time, at least…" Jauffre thought for a moment. "Cloud Ruler Temple, I think: The hidden fortress of the Blades, in the mountain near Bruma. A few men can hold it against an army. We should leave at once."


	5. Chapter 4

_I apologize for not having this chapter up last night, I lost track of time. I hope that his chapter proves to be a good one. Also, I'd like to thank those of you who took the time to submit a review and/or private message me. I really appreciate the support, thanks guys. With that said: Please enjoy!_

* * *

Jauffre, Martin and I left the priory and were immediately greeted by the cold rain. I heaved a sigh and pinched the root of my nose in aggravation and dread. We entered a tunnel made from the priory building which followed a path in our presumed destination. At the end of the tunnel, to our luck, was a shed where three horses stayed.

"There. We can use these horses to ride to Cloud Ruler Temple." Jauffre said.

I had to silence every fiber of my being from making me shout and celebrate not having to walk for a while. My feet ached and were weary from the many miles I had walked previously. Jauffre helped Martin get saddled and then attempted to aid me, but before he could attempt, I was already in my saddle. A strange wave of familiarity washed over me. Jauffre raised a brow in confusion but did not speak. We soon came upon two dead deer lying at the foot of a hill. I raised a hand to stop them and I dismounted my borrowed horse.

"What is it?" Jauffre asked. "We don't have time for you to make use of these-"

"No." I interrupted him, speaking softly and raising a finger to my lips.

I retrieved my bow and readied an arrow. I approached the deer and examined them further. They were struck by many arrows. A sudden crack rang a short distance to my right. I fired the arrow immediately in the direction of the sound. I heard a loud grunt which was immediately followed by a thud. I stopped a moment and listened. Many different questions flowed through my mind. Was this a person coming to our aid? Did I murder an innocent civilian? After a moment of silence I approached the deceased body, ignoring the rushing comments Jauffre made. The body was of a woman, a bandit. I searched her body over for anything I could make use of, but she only carried a lockpick and a small amount of arrows. Before we carried onward I removed the arrows that stuck from the deer.

We rode onward and soon noticed a change of weather. The temperature began transitioning to more cold. The grass faded into a more suitable terrain for the cold, windy weather. I shivered harshly in response. Being wet made the greatly cold weather far more difficult to bear. A short moment passed and we came upon a rather large structure. The path stopped just short of a large, reinforced door. A person peeked from one of the towers next to the massive door and shouted something inaudible to my ears. With what sounded to be a lock disengaged and, with a loud creak, the massive doors swung open. A man exited the opening and ran towards Jauffre. He looked Martin over and returned his gaze to Jauffre.

"Grandmaster, is this-" The man was cut off by Jauffre.

"Yes, Cyrus. This is the Emperor's son, Martin Septim."

"My lord, welcome to Cloud Ruler Temple. We've not had the honor of an Emperor's visit in many years." Cyrus said with a bow.

"Ah, well thank you. The honor is mine." Martin spoke awkwardly.

"Come. Your blades are waiting to greet you." Jauffre rushed.

We climbed two flights of stairs and on both sides stood many Blades. There was an opening in the right line where the Blades stood, which was soon filled by Cyrus. Martin and Jauffre stood before the blades.

"Blades, dark times are upon us. The Emperor and his sons were slain on our watch. The Empire is in chaos. But there is yet hope. Here is Martin Septim, true son of Uriel Septim." Jauffre presented Martin. "Your highness, the Blades are at your command. You will be safe here until you can take up your throne."

"Jauffre, all of you, I know you all expect me to be Emperor. I'll do my best. But this is all new to me. I'm not used to giving speeches. But I wanted you to know that I appreciate your welcome here. I hope I prove myself worth of your loyalty in the coming days. That's it. Thank you." Martin's face contorted, showing great stress.

"Well then. Thank you, Martin." Jauffre said solemnly. "We'd all best get back to our duties, eh, Captain?"

"Not much of a speech, was it? Didn't seem to bother them, though." Martin spoke to me. "The Blades saluting me and hailing me as Martin Septim. I don't mean to sound ungrateful. I know I would be dead by now if it weren't for you. Thank you."

"Anytime." I said with a light nod.

"Everyone expects me to suddenly know what to do, how to behave. They want an Emperor to tell them what to do and I haven't the faintest idea." Martin's face filled with worry.

"They don't seem to mind. As for the ones that do, I'm sure they'll come around. But we have bigger things to worry about right now. We need to get the Amulet back."

"Of course, The Amulet of Kings. So we…I…can take it to the Temple of the One and light the Dragonfires. And stop the Oblivion invasion." His expression lightened.

"And you will be the Emperor."

"The Emperor…that's an idea that will take some getting used to. In any case, we need the Amulet first. Maybe Jauffre will know where to start. You should speak with him."

Martin followed the Blades to the inside. I could hear the sound of the Blades talking amongst one another, some angrily.

"Jauffre," Jauffre cut me short of my words.

"I would like to make a request. You have proven yourself a loyal servant of the empire, as worth as any of the Blades, I would be honored to accept you into our order. Will you join us?" Jauffre asked.

"Oh, I- Yes, I will join you." I replied, surprised.

"It is my honor to welcome you into our ranks as a Knight Brother of the Blades. Here, take this. It will likely prove better-suited than your sword. It is an akaviri katana." Jauffre handed me the long blade. I looked it over. It was thin, yet I could tell that it would make short work of any foe. I unfastened my dulled sword and placed it in my bag for future repair and replaced it with my newly acquired akaviri katana.

"And what of the Amulet of Kings?" I asked.

"Ah, yes. You're right. We must try to recover the Amulet before the enemy takes it out of our reach. You should go back to the Imperial City. Baurus may have learned something about the assassins. You'll find Baurus at Luther Broad's Boarding House in the Elven Gardens District of the Imperial City." Baurus instructed.

"Right away."

"Oh, and give Baurus my warm regards. Tell him he should not blame himself for the Emperor's death. He did well to send you to me."

I gave Jauffre a light nod and made my way to the inside of the temple to see if anyone knew where I could acquire better equipment. One Blades member told me that, being a part of the Blades, anything in the armory in the East Wing of the building was mine to take. Afterwards I made my way to my borrowed horse and departed for the Imperial City. The ride to the Imperial City was a long one. I asked a woman if I could temporarily leave my horse in her stables, to which she kindly agreed and told me I could use her stables to my heart's desire.

Luther Broad's Boarding House proved to be rather easy to find. On the inside, Baurus sat at a counter drinking from a mug, occasionally eyeing a man reading in a chair to his left. I sat down next to Baurus slowly and quietly.

"Listen. I'm going to get up in a minute and walk out of here. That guy in the corner behind me will follow me. You follow him." Baurus whispered. The smell of alcohol was thick in his breath and rather disturbing.

"I'm ready when you are."

"Good. Remember; wait for him to follow me. I want to see what he'll do."

Baurus rose and, as he said, the man followed. I rose from my stool as they entered a door in the corner of the building to the basement and followed them in. The man raised a hand and was suddenly equipped with the same armor that the assassins wore.

"Search his body. I'll keep an eye out in case any of his friends are nearby." Baurus said, checking the area over.

The man carried a book called 'Mythic Dawn Commentaries' and a few gold coins. I didn't see him having any further use of them since he was dead.

"Baurus," I shouted, but Baurus was right beside me. "Oh shit, you scared me. I found this book. I think you should take a look at it."

"Good work. I am glad to see you, by the way. You just caught me at a bad time." He said with a slight laugh.

"Seems about right. What have you learned?"

"The assassins who killed the Emperor were part of a daedric cult known as the Mythic Dawn. Apparently worship the Daedra Lord Mehrunes Dagon. I've been tracking their agents in the Imperial City. I guess they noticed." He shrugged.

"Baurus, I'm afraid the enemy has the Amulet."

"What? They took it from Jauffre? Things are worse than I thought." Baurus's eyes fell to the ground.

"Not all is lost. I found Uriel's heir."

Baurus's expression immediately lightened to joy. "Thank Talos he lives! Martin Septim, you say. We will restore him to the throne! It is the sworn duty of all Blades."

"What's our next move?" I asked.

"There's a scholar at the Arcane University. Tar-Meena's her name. She's supposed to be an expert on Daedric cults. Why don't you take that book to her, see what she makes of it. I'll keep running down leads on the Mythic Dawn network. If you learn anything, you can find me here. May Talos guide you."

I made my way to the Arcane University and found Tar-Meena with little effort. She was a lizard woman dressed in a long blue robe. She had many spikes protruding from the sides of her head, many of which were decorated with gold rings and much other jewelry. From her looks I deduced that she was an Argonian. I waited for her to look up from her book so as to not be rude.

"Ah. You must be the one I got the message about. How can I help you?" Tar-Meena asked.

"Well, word must travel pretty fast. I have a few questions about the Mythic Dawn."

"You know of them? It's one of the most secretive of all the Daedric cults. Not much is known about them. They follow the teachings of Mankar Camoran whom they call the Master, a shadowy figure in his own right." She explained.

"I've come across what looks to be one of their books. Baurus said you'd be the one to come to about this."

"Ah yes. 'Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes,' wonderful! You have a scholarly interest in the Daedric cults, then?"

"No, I need to find them." I corrected.

"Find them, eh? I won't poke my nose any further, official business and all that. I'm used to working with the Blades, don't worry. Say no more. In any case, finding them won't be easy. I've studied Mankar Camoran's writings a bit myself, at least those that I could find. It is clear from the text that Mankar Camoran's 'Commentaries' come in four volumes, but I've only ever seen the first two books. I believe that his writings contain hidden clues to the location of the Mythic Dawn's secret shrine of Mehrunes Dagon." She continued. "Those who unlock this hidden path have proven themselves worth to join the ranks of the Mythic Dawn cult. Finding the shrine is the first test. If you want to find them, you'll need all four volumes of the 'commentaries.'"

"Great. Where can I find these books?" I said with a sigh.

"Here," she handed me a book matching the one I had found previously. "You can have the library's copy of Volume 2. Treat it gently, if you please. As I said, I've never even seen the third and fourth volumes. You should try First Edition over in the Market District. Phintias, the proprietor, caters to specialist collectors. He may have an idea of where to locate those books."

I had no trouble retrieving the third book from Phintias. It took a little arguing and some bribery, leaving me short on gold. Gwinas, the elf that Phintias had originally intended to sell the book to, was thoroughly angry when he learned of Phintias's actions. With little argument, Gwinas revealed to me where he was going to acquire the fourth volume. Afterwards, I returned to Baurus as instructed.

"You're not easy to get a hold of. What have you found out?" Baurus asked.

"This note says that we can acquire the fourth book by meeting some Mythic Dawn agents in the sewers."

"This just might be the break we've been looking for! Good work. We need to get that fourth book, then. If Tar-Meena is right, we can use these books to locate the Mythic Dawn's hidden shrine." Baurus explained. "Let's go. I know that part of the sewers well."

Baurus left the boarding house, motioning for me to follow. We made little effort if slaying the mud crabs, rats, and goblins lurking about on the inside. We soon came into a room and stop just short of a door.

"Alright. The room with the table is just through this door. I always wondered who put it there. I happen to know that if you go up the stairs there, you can get a vantage point on the meeting room. I think I'd better be the one to handle the meeting. You'll be my backup. Keep watch from above in case of trouble." Baurus said.

"No, I'll meet the Sponsor."

"No, it should be me. I have a blood debt to repay these Mythic Dawn assassins. Besides, I've trained for the kind of thing my whole life."

"I realize that, but I think it's best that I meet the Sponsor. Your hatred could cause you to do something irrational and could get you killed. I won't risk that."

"Very well. We'll do it your way. Be careful, and remember, we can't leave here without that book. It's our best chance of getting the Amulet back." Baurus explained.

"I'm ready when you are."

"Listen. I may not survive this. But if I don't you must. You must recover the book and find the Amulet of Kings. "

"I understand. We'll do it – together."

"I'm glad to have you at my back. Okay. Let's do this."

In the middle of the room were a chair and a table. To my right was a flight of stairs leading up to a bridge, presumably Baurus's vantage point. I could hear footsteps in the distance, the Sponsor I assumed. When I saw the man that entered the room, my mouth dropped. He was the one from my dream, except this time he wore a long red robe. He stopped just short of the doorway he entered and stared. His face filled with shock.

"Mercer?" he said.


	6. Chapter 5

_In this chapter you will discover who the Sponsor really is and what he knows about the main character._ _I hope that you find him to be as interesting as I do. The next chapter will be uploaded next Tuesday, so keep an eye out; a waking eye that is. (Bad joke.) Anyways, please enjoy:_

* * *

I quickly rose from my seat, sword ready. In one swift movement, the man knocked my sword from my hand, grabbed my arm, twisted me around, pushed me down and locked my arm in an uncomfortable position. He stopped and listened to a moment. He had heard something I hadn't.

"Who are you?" I grunted.

"That's not important right now. Here," he tossed a book on the ground. "You'll need that. Merchant's Inn, tonight. Rent a room."

With that, the man let go. I rose to question him further, demand to know what he did, but nothing. He was gone. I heard a loud clang and suddenly remembered Baurus. When I turned to face the vantage point, Baurus was pinned down by an assassin. I withdrew my bow and fired an arrow with success. The assassin was knocked back off of the vantage point and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Nice shot." Baurus coughed. "Where's the Sponsor?"

"I don't know." I sighed.

"Did you get the book?"

"It's over there." I pointed to it.

"Now that you have all four books, you should be able to handle things from here. I'm going to Cloud Ruler Temple. My place is at Martin's side. I'll see you there when you return. Good luck."

I picked up the book and left the sewers. I was hesitant to go to the Merchant's Inn. I didn't know him, but he knew me. He knew my name. With little debate with myself, I decided I would go. When I entered the Inn the owner greeted me warmly and smiled.

"You know, there's a woman named Vinicia Melissaeia at the Office of Imperial Commerce. She's selling a house in the Imperial City Waterfront District. I'm sure if you can get on her good side she'll be willing to sell it to you."

I thanked him and made my way to the room. I stopped just short of the door and placed an ear to it; silence. I lifted the handle and opened the door slowly. It was just an empty room, aside from the furniture, food, and drinks. I removed my bag and laid it beside the bed. I sat down on the bedside and waited. It seemed to take an eternity and he still wasn't present. There were a few moments when I was sure I saw something flash by the doorway. I rose to check it and jumped when a sudden feeling of discomfort washed over me as a blade was pushed against my spine.

"If you're not careful, you'll get yourself killed." A voice said. "I remember training you better than this."

"Oh?" I swallowed.

I quickly turned around to grab his arm and disarm him but he was far too fast for me. He responded with maneuvering me onto my face on the ground with his knee in my back and dagger at my throat. I coughed in response.

"You'll have to try harder than that to take me, Mercer." He laughed mockingly.

He let me up and motioned for me to sit down at the table with him. He seemed to be very comfortable with me. He grabbed a tan goblet and filled it with an unknown liquid from a canteen.

"Tea." He answered my thought. "Want some?"

"No, thanks."

"So what do you remember?" he asked.

"Nothing. Well, some things."

"My name is John Grimm; to answer your question before. I'm your uncle."

"Why should I believe anything you say?" I asked.

"I could have killed you many times before, even now, but I didn't."

"Fair enough."

"I thought you were dead. I was so surprised to see you, relieved as well." He spoke seriously.

"Why would I be dead?"

"That's not important right now. Right now we need to focus on getting the amulet back."

"We?"

"I'm coming with you. You need all the help you can get and I'm sure you'd appreciate the help with the books."

"Alright."

"Let me save you the time. Give me the first book." I handed it to him. "See that? The first letter of every paragraph stands out. G-R-E, etc. Every book does this. When you put the letters together it says: 'Green Emperor Way. Where tower touches midday sun'."

"Yeah, what does it mean?"

"The Green Emperor Way, here in the Imperial City, also known as the Imperial City Palace. On the tomb of Prince Camarril, there's a map. At the right time of day, the map lights up red and will show the location of the cave. I'll mark the location on your map. We'll go together. I'll go in first, but you'll have to wait, otherwise things will get too suspicious. It's late, though. You should get some rest. We'll set out tomorrow morning."

I awoke and was surprised to see that John was still present. He wore different clothes than he had before. He wore some sort of black leather jumpsuit equipped with many straps and pockets. Around his waist was a belt with many pouches attached to it. What stood out most to me was his eye patch. I hadn't recalled him having a bad eye. 'Had something happened while I was asleep?' I thought. Around the lower section of his face was some sort of mask. Holstered on his back was a midnight black bow engraved with symbols that were alien to me. He wore a quiver on his back which was filled with arrows that matched his bow in nature. Strapped and sheathed at his side was a dagger that looked far more deadly than any dagger I knew of. It somewhat reminded me of a dragon's talon. I yawned and stretched for a moment and then began readying myself for departure.

"So, the eye patch." I pointed.

"I don't have a bad eye. It's more of an aid to my abilities than it affects. It keeps me alert, focused. It also allows me to aim my bow more precisely."

"Ah." I mused as I finished readying myself. "Well, I'm good to go, you?"

"Yeah. Let's make like a tree." He said.

"What?"

He stopped a moment and shook his head. "Nothing."

Time seemed to go by a lot quicker when John was with me. I actually had someone to talk to that shared some interests of mine. Occasionally one of us would stop and relieve ourselves when needed. After a while of walking we came upon some sort of fortress made of white stone. I admired its beauty for a moment and turned to ask John what he thought I was greeted with his bow to my face. Before I could say anything, an arrow whirled by my face.

"What the hell?" I shouted angrily.

"There." He pointed to a man far from us with arrow in his chest.

"Oh," I sighed in relief. "In the chest? I took you for a better shot than that."

"Go look at the body."

Upon closer inspection of John's victim I was suddenly overwhelmed with shock. The arrow had pierced the man's chest, knocked him back, and pierced the head of a scamp wandering behind him. He laughed at my blatant shock.

"That one is yours." He pointed to an opening.

Just as I turned to where he was pointing a man rounded a corner rushing toward us. I withdrew an arrow and fire successfully into the man's throat. The force of the impact knocked the man tumbling down the hill behind him.

"Not bad." He said, patting me on the back.

The rest of the walk consisted of us telling jokes to one another and talking about what we had done recently. After what only felt was a brief moment, we stopped just short of a cave door.

"There's a man in here. He'll tell you: 'Dawn is breaking.' Tell him: 'Greet the new day.' I'll go on ahead. Wait until you hear a door shut before you go to him. We don't want to do anything suspicious."

After I heard the door shut I entered and approached the man standing before a door.

"Dawn is breaking." Just as John had said.

"Greet the new day." I replied hesitantly.

"Welcome, brother. The hour is late, but the Master still has need for willing hands. You may pass into the Shrine. Harrow will take you to the Master for your initiation into the service of Lord Dagon. Do not tarry. The time of Preparation is almost over. The time of Cleansing is near."

After he finished speaking the man approached and unlocked the door. On the inside, guarding another door was a dark elf. This, I assumed, was Harrow. 'Security must be tight in here.' I thought.

"I am the Warden of the Shrine of Dagon, Harrow. I imagine the doorkeeper mentioned me. I will be showing you to the shrine of Dagon. By following the path of Dawn hidden in the writings of the Master, Mankar Camoran, you have earned a place among the Chosen. You have arrived at an opportune time. You may have the honor to be initiated into the Order by the Master himself. As a member of the Order of the Mythic Dawn, everything you need will be provided for you from the Master's bounty. Give me your possessions, and put on this initiate's robe." He said, handing me a red robe. "Very good. Follow me. I will take you to the Shrine.

It didn't take long for us to get to the Shrine. In the distance I could hear an elderly man preaching. Harrow walked slightly faster once he undoubtedly heard the man's voice as well.

"The Dragon Throne is empty and we have the Amulet of Kings." I heard the voice say.

I walked down a flight of stone stairs and stood with a crowd of initiates. The man that stood before us was no doubt Mankar Camoran. Fastened around his neck was The Amulet of Kings. Light gleamed from the jewel as he moved from side to side. He rambled about Mehrunes Dagon.

"Praise to your brothers and sisters! Great shall be their reward in Paradise!" he said.

The initiates responded with, "Praise be!"

"Hear now the words of Lord Dagon. 'When I walk the earth again, the faithful among you shall receive your reward: to be set above all other mortals forever. As for the rest: The weak shall be winnowed; the timid shall be cast down; the mighty shall tremble at my feet and pray for pardon."

The initiates chanted in approval.

"Your reward, brothers and sisters! The time of Cleansing draws nigh. I go now to paradise. I shall return with Lord Dagon at the coming of the Dawn!"

Mankar walked toward the towering shrine and opened a portal. In a brief moment he and the amulet were gone, to paradise, wherever that was. It took every fiber of my being not to rush to him, kill him, and snatch the Amulet. I knew it wasn't safe. I suddenly noticed my Uncle standing beside where Mankar stood. I noticed his eyes darting from me to the altar that Mankar stood before. I walked to him and pretended to converse with him while the initiates spoke. I slowly made my way to the book and retrieved it. Just as I picked it up the towering structure behind me shook and rumbled. It fell apart and when I turned around all eyes were upon me.

"Gods!" I shouted.

Fighting the initiates and other members of the Mythic Dawn proved to be much easier with John. He was obviously highly trained in combat and made short work of a crowd of members within the shortest of moments. We couldn't exit the way we had entered as it was barred the moment I picked up the Mysterium Xarxes. We eventually fought our way through the unbelievable amount of Mythic Dawn members and exited the cave. I stopped to catch my breath before speaking.

"We need to get this to Martin, he's at Cloud Ruler Temple." I panted trying to catch my breath.

"That's not too far from here."

"I don't think I want to know what your version of far is." I said, making John laugh. "Oh Gods, I feel horrible."

"You get used to it." He said as he patted me on the back. "Well, off to Cloud Ruler Temple, then."


	7. Chapter 6

There wasn't a lot going on through this chapter due to the quest line. I had completely forgotten about this. So I took it upon myself to improvise and deprive myself of sleep to please what bit of fans that I have managed to gain over the course of writing this. I screwed up at one point and couldn't find the second spy. Luckily, I have Oblivion installed on my computer so I was able to spawn the spy in front of me where they were originally supposed to spawn. Anyhow, before I bore you to death here's the story. The next chapter should be uploaded next Tuesday, so keep an eye open.

* * *

I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and realized that my bag was gone. I was so concentrated on fighting off the Mythic Dawn agents that I had forgotten to get my stuff back.

"Damn it!" I shouted.

"What?" John asked.

"My equipment. We're going to have to go back."

"Fret not, here." John tossed a bag to me. "It's yours."

"Oh thank the Gods!"

"Everything should be there. I put your armor and weapons in the bag as well. It took me a while to realize your bag was enchanted."

"How did you figure that out?"

"Well I was putting your armor in your bag and it disappeared. It surprised me a bit so I started looking the bag over and noticed some markings etched into it."

"Where?"

"On the flat side of the bag; there." John pointed.

The markings were alien to me. John noticed my confused face and chuckled. The letters gave off a dim, crimson red light. 'How could I have missed that?' I thought.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"I'm not entirely sure about all of it. But I could translate some of them. Space, brain or thought; I'm not sure. That's about as much as I could make sense of."

"Is there anything you can't do?" I laughed.

"Nothing. No one can do nothing. You're always doing something."

"You know, you're starting to be as confusing as the Emperor."

As usual, the walk to Cloud Ruler Temple proved to be not nearly as long as it once had. Talking to John seemed to make the walk go by much quicker. Occasionally we'd stop for a rest and John would pull out an odd mechanism. I didn't want to be rude so I didn't ask about it. After a few stops and him pulling out the object, the itching urge to ask him about it overcame me.

"What in Oblivion is that thing?" I asked with blatant confusion.

"I'm not surprised that you don't know what it is. It's something I came up with recently. I call it a crossbow."

"How does it work?" I asked.

"It's not done yet, but when I finish it, the arrow will go here." He poked a smooth surface. "The string will be pulled back onto a hook which will be triggered by, well, a trigger. The string will be forced forward, launching the arrow. This should cause the arrow to carry quite a bit more of a kick, so to speak."

"Alright."

It was almost day when we arrived at Cloud Ruler Temple. Surprisingly, Jauffre was still awake and dressed in his Blades armor. It was almost as if he was looking for us. Once we came into his field of sight he half-ran to us.

"Thank Talos you've returned safely!" He shouted on his way. "Do you have the Amulet?"

"No, Mankar escaped with it."

"Please tell me you have some good news." Jauffre asked, obviously worried.

"Maybe. I managed to grab a book; _The Mysterium Xarxes_."

"Ah, good. You should take that to Martin right away. You can find him in the Great Hall, reading. He's hardly taken time to sleep since you left."

Just as Jauffre had said, Martin was seated at a bench behind a pile of books. He looked to be heavily focused. I assumed he was studying.

"Martin." I said aloud.

"Ah, you're back. I told Jauffre not to worry." His face slowly wrinkled into concern. "I can see you have bad news. You didn't recover the amulet, did you?"

"No. But I have the _Mysterium Xarxes_."

"By the Nine! Such a thing is dangerous even to handle!" He almost shouted. "Forgive me. You were right to bring it. But you'd better give it to me. I know some ways to protect myself from its evil power."

"So, can it lead us to Camoran?"

"I don't know; maybe. I suspect that the secret of how to open a portal to Camoran's Paradise lies within the pages. But I will need time. Tampering with dark secrets, even just reading them, can be very dangerous. I'll have to proceed carefully. In the meantime, you should speak to Jauffre. He was concerned about reports of spies in Bruma."

"Will do." I replied.

When I returned to the outside, Jauffre was nowhere to be found. I asked around and eventually was told that he was in his quarters in the west wing. I wasn't sure if I should wake him but, seeing as the world was in danger, I was sure he wouldn't mind.

"Jauffre." I said quietly. Jauffre rolled on his bed, mumbling. "Jauffre!"

"By the Nine!" He shouted. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? What is it?"

"Martin said I should speak to you about some spies near Bruma." I said, stifling a laugh.

"Ah, yes. I hope you can help. The gate guards have reported seeing strangers on the road for the past several nights. I cannot leave Cloud Ruler undefended while my men search the whole mountainside, but these spies must be eliminated."

"John and I will find these spies."

"Thank you. Many of my guards have reported seeing a spy near the runestone at dusk, not too far from here. Captain Burd in Bruma may be able to aid you in the whereabouts of other spies. I've asked the Countess to have the guard keep an eye out for strangers. Track down the spies and kill them. Find out what they know and what they're planning, if possible."

We didn't see anyone at the runestone, mostly because it wasn't dusk just yet. John made a small fire and, as expected, he began working on his crossbow.

"So when will it be finished?" I asked.

"Soon; hopefully."

After a long moment of adjustments, fired arrows, clicks and such, he was finished. He grabbed an arrow from his quiver and fired it into a nearby tree. The force of the impact emitted a thunderous sound which echoed throughout the woods.

"Damn." I admired.

"I know." He laughed.

He tugged on the arrow unsuccessfully for a moment, finally retrieving it by using his foot for leverage. He examined it for a moment before returning it to his quiver. He sat down next to the fire and poked it with a stick. The long charred embers fell into the fire and sparks rose into the air. There was a silence between John and me. It was quiet, not that I minded. I laid back onto the ground and stared into the sky. It was not yet night but the crickets and other insects had already begun chirping and singing. Aside from the insects the silence was occasionally broken by the popping and cracking of the fire. It seemed to be taking forever for the spy to arrive. I was beginning to doubt if he or she would even show up.

"So where did you learn to fight so well? I mean I know you taught me. But, you know." I asked.

"Myself mostly. You get into quite a few fights; you learn a thing or two. Well, there's that and just being bored."

"Where did I fit in with that? What made you teach me?"

"At first I used you as a practice dummy." He laughed at my shocked expression. "Don't worry I used dull swords and blunt arrows. Anyways, you were getting to the age where you were close to going off on your own; working, your own house, everything. I figured I would at least teach you how to hold your own. I taught you a lot. You seem to have forgotten quite a bit, though."

"I don't imagine I took too well to you using me as practice."

"I used you as practice while you were younger. Once you were older you were more into it. Mostly because I let you attempt to hit me back; you seemed to enjoy that." He smiled. "Most of the time I had you on the ground; face in the dirt. But there were a few times where you'd catch me off guard."

"Interesting." I mused. "So after all this, you know, saving the world, what do you plan on doing?"

"I don't kn-" John stopped short of his sentence, his face wrinkled as he concentrated on something. "You hear that?"

"Hear what?" a sudden pop, but not from the fire.

John readied his newly created gadget and listened. After a moment a woman approached us. Once she saw the Blades armor I wore, she raised a hand and was suited in the same armor the Mythic Dawn assassins wore, the same the assassin that killed the emperor wore. John fired an arrow into chest, knocking her onto the ground. The arrow hadn't completely pierced her armor. I ran forward and pushed my katana down into the woman's body just as she rose. Her armor disappeared and she gargled on her blood as it poured from her mouth. John ran to the body, retrieved the arrow and began searching her over. The woman was a Redguard.

"Recognize her?" John asked.

"Nope."

"We should head to Bruma; see what Captain Burd knows."

"Right."

"Here," John tossed me two keys. "These might come in handy. You should start collecting keys; you can't always pick a lock."

After a brief search and questioning of the guards, we finally found Captain Burd. He wasn't too hard to point out, mostly because he wasn't wearing a guard's helmet. He was a tall, well-built man with an unsurprisingly deep voice. On his back was an iron claymore that was likely the size of my body.

"Jauffre said I should see you about spies that have been seen around here." I said.

"Except for Jearl coming back from a trip down south, things are pretty quiet. Not much travel right now with the Oblivion Crisis. I've told my men to keep a sharp eye out, but I've had no reports of any strangers in town. What about you? Turned up anything suspicious?"

"Jearl? That wouldn't happen to be a Redguard about this tall," I measured slightly lower than my shoulders. "wore a flax tunic, sack cloth pants?"

"Yes, you've seen her?"

"She was a Mythic Dawn agent. I'm sorry."

"Gods' blood! So she was the spy? It seems there's no one you can trust these days. Since you're working with Cloud Ruler Temple, I'm going to authorize you to search Jearl's house. I'll pass the word to my men. We won't interfere."

"Which house is Jearl's?"

"When you exit the Castle grounds there will be two flights of stairs. Her house will be the third house in front of the Castle walls."

The interior of Jearl's house was rather messy. It was if she had left in a hurry. John and I gave the house a quick search but came out empty handed.

"What about that trapdoor?" John asked.

"Couldn't hurt." I replied.

I opened the trap door but there was no ladder. I jumped down into the room and landed on a sturdy crate. The basement was more of a bedroom than a storage room.

"What does it look like down there?" He John asked aloud.

"Looks like an ordinary bedroom to me." I shouted.

"Let me take a look." John said as he jumped down into the room. "What's that over there?"

"What?"

"Over by the book, on that table." He pointed.

"A scroll?"

"What's it say?"

"Uh, a lot. Oh, it looks like the enemy's plans."

"Jauffre said there would be spies, which implies there are more. There, that door," John pointed to a door behind me. "We should check there."

"What? The spies are hiding in a closet?" I laughed mockingly. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

I tugged the door and it creaked open. What was on the other side of the door greatly surprised me.

"A cave?" I thought aloud.

"What do you mean?" He pushed me aside and looked into the cavern. "Well, I'll be damned; it is a cave."

"Think the other spy is in there?"

"Only one way to find out."

John and I searched the cave thoroughly and unsuccessfully. We soon came upon a cave door. I could hear someone's voice; a woman. I opened the door and the woman, like the last, raised a hand and was suited with armor. John made short work of the woman, killing her in one swift movement.

"We should return to Jauffre. I'm sure he'll be pleased to know that the spies won't be bothering them anymore. Well, for now, that is."

Jauffre was waiting for us in the main hall of Cloud Ruler Temple. His face was filled with worry and other emotions I was unable to detect.

"What have you learned about the spies?" Jauffre asked.

"The spies are no more."

"Excellent work. I knew I could count on you. The Gods did not idly choose you as their agent, whatever you may think. But we have not eliminated the threat against Bruma and Cloud Ruler Temple, only delayed it. I will warn the Countess of the danger. You should speak to Martin. I believe he has made some progress with the _Mysterium Xarxes_."

"Right away."


	8. Chapter 7

_This chapter has proven to be much longer than expected so for those of you who like to read things that are short, sweet, and simple: I'm sorry, please bear with me, I really got into it. The next chapter will be next Tuesday, so keep an eye out. With that said - Enjoy:_

* * *

"Martin, Jauffre said I should see you about your progress on the _Mysterium Xarxes_. Do you have anything?" I asked.

"Yes, I've deciphered part of the ritual needed to open a portal to Camoran's Paradise."

"And?"

"The Xarxes mentions four items needed for the ritual, but so far I have only deciphered one of them: the 'blood of a Daedra lord'."

"The blood of a Daedra lord? You mean we need the blood of a God? How in Oblivion are we going to do that?" I suddenly began to regret asking that question.

"Daedric artifacts." John answered.

"Yes, actually. Daedric artifacts are known to be formed from the essence of a Daedric Lord, from whence they derive their great power. It won't be an easy thing to come by, obviously, but we need a Daedric artifact. Bring it to me once you have acquired one."

"So where do I get one?"

"The only way to obtain a Daedric artifact is through the cults devoted to each of the Daedric Lords. This book," Martin picked up a book from the pile resting before him and handed it to me. "_Modern Heretics_ is the best introduction to Daedric cults. Remember, the _Mysterium Xarxes_ritual will consume the physical form of the artifact in order to release its Daedric power."

"So, in other words, it will destroy the item?"

"Yes, so choose wisely." Martin warned.

John and I spent the night reading about Daedric shrines, their locations and the artifacts that were tied with the shrines. I didn't mind reading too much; my only problem was that I usually fall asleep while reading. John seemed to notice me nodding off and laughed loud enough to make me jump.

"Tired?" He chuckled.

"No, I just," I rubbed my eyes. "just fall asleep every time I read a book."

"Why don't you get some rest, I'll keep reading." John suggested.

"No, it's fine. I just need to wake up a bit, that's all."

"Here," John handed me a hot cup of tea. "That should do the trick."

I took a long drink and admired the unmatched taste of whatever kind of tea he drank. He never said where he got it; or what it was made from, for that matter.

"So, where do you get this tea?" I asked.

"Nirnroot." He answered.

"So what do you do with it?"

"I just boil the leaves in water; gives it a pretty damn good taste." John said without looking up from the book in his hand. He took a sip of his cup of tea and tapped me on the shoulder. "It says here that there's a shrine west of the Imperial City; the shrine of Clavicus Vile. It also says that if you do his bidding he'll reward you with an ancient artifact known as the Masque of Clavicus Vile and that the wearer of the masque will be practically worshipped by people."

"Yeah, so."

"So," He continued. "That's pretty useless if you ask me."

"How is that useless? That could be used to get the things we want."

"Nothing a little bribery can't help." He retorted.

"We can't afford to always be bribing people. That's money we could be using to buy better equipment, rent a room, or repair our equipment at a blacksmith."

"Well there's always intimidation."

"I guess. Well, I guess we know where we're going next, then. I'm ready when you are."

"Let's go."

It was midday when we arrived at the Shrine of Clavicus Vile. The feel and sound of the cool breeze calmed me. The midday sun spotted the land beneath our feet as it shined through the openings of the canopy high above our heads. The spots on the ground moved and swayed as the leaves in the canopy did. I drew a long breath and approached the shrine in trepidation. The fear of speaking to a God frightened me so much that my hands began to sweat.

"So what do I do?" I asked John.

"I don't know. Ask one of the cult members. They're bound to know something about it."

I wasn't sure who to ask so I chose the first person that stood out. The Khajiit seemed uncertain at first but proceeded to telling me that I had to provide the shrine with 500 septims before I could speak to Clavicus. John laughed in response and commented about bribing the Gods. The Khajiit cast John a look of disapproval but remained silent. I slowly approached the towering statue and placed 500 septims in an offering bowl.

"A mortal! Wonderful. Always a pleasure. Perhaps you'll do a service for me, mortal. And I'll reward you. A fair bargain, don't you think? You will retrieve for me a sword, a very special sword. It contains the soul of Umbra, a hero I have had dealings with in the past. Bring the sword to me and I'll reward you with my Masque. You'll not find a better bargain, mortal. Begin your search in Pell's Gate."

"Pell's Gate," John said with a look of familiarity. "I know where that is. Let me see your map. There," John pointed. "Do you have a quill and inkwell?"

"Uh," I fidgeted through my bag. "Yep, here."

"Thanks. There we go." He drew an 'X' on the map.

Just as I was walking away I could hear a voice behind me. John and I jumped in response.

"Hello. Hey? Pay attention! In your pack, the dog. I swear, you heroes aren't quick on the uptake…"

"What in Oblivion?" I opened my pack and pulled out a statue of a dog.

"Good, got your attention. I'm Barbas, the Hound of Clavicus Vile. Not that I've always been a hound, or always been called Barbas. I've also been a Redguard. For a while I was a scamp, making deals with Orcs. But, for now, I am His Hound, and I serve the Lord Clavicus. A word of advice here: You've made a bad deal. This Umbra - bad business. Things always end badly where that one's concerned. Clavicus has always been a little blind to that. And it'll end badly this time, too. So, just leave things be. Walk away. It's your best bet, really." The dog said.

With John's help, Pell's Gate proved to be easy to find. I approached an elderly man wearing worn clothing. He didn't seem too surprised to see an unfamiliar face; probably because the small town was right next to a main road.

"Welcome to Pell's Gate. What brings you around here?" The man said.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about Umbra, would you?

"Umbra? That's a name I haven't heard in while and it's not one you should be using around Pell's Gate, either. Before I go on, let's clear something up. Are you here asking about the sword or the person? Which is it?"

"The sword, sir." I replied respectfully.

"It's a powerful sword, no doubt about that, Jet Black. Got a wicked edge on it, and they say it can steal a man's soul. I know of at least one soul it stole, Lenwin. She's the one who found the blasted thing. I suppose you want to hear about the person now."

"Yes sir, if you will." This made the man smile approvingly.

"Lenwin, or Umbra now, was my apprentice, or at least she was until she found the sword. She never said where it came from. She just showed up with it one day. Said it was called Umbra. But she was different somehow. She'd always been fair with a sword, but she began looking for fights, became bloodthirsty. Then she started calling herself Umbra, after the sword. Finally, she signed on with some mercenaries, but I hear that ended too. We haven't seen her in years."

"Do you know where she is now?" I asked.

"I can't say for sure. Some say they've seen her nearby, near the Vindasel Ruins. Might just be wishful thinking though." His face filled with woe. "If she's around, she hasn't come into Pell's Gate. I fear that girl is long gone. If you seek her out, take care, she's a powerful one. Or at least the sword is. I'd steer clear if I was you." The man marked the ruins on my map.

"Thanks-uh…"

"Irroke." The man smiled.

John and I found the ruins by nightfall. Guarding the ruins were two scamps which were no challenge for John and I. After we took care of the scamps we approached the door to the ruins and stopped. It was unlike most doors we had ever seen.

"So, how do we open it?" I asked.

"You're asking the wrong person."

"Turn back. Don't go in there. Clavicus must not have the sword!" The dog shouted from my bag.

"Stay out of this and tell us how to open it."

"Just push the damned thing!" It shouted.

I pushed the door with all the force I could manage but it didn't budge. John joined me and the door slowly began to open from the middle, splitting into two doors. At the left of the entrance, embedded into the wall, was a variety of crystals ranging from the size of a small pebble to the size of a small goblet. I attempted to pry the crystals from the wall but they didn't move. John laughed at my failed attempt and motioned that we move onward. His lack of words suggested that enemies may be lurking about.

"Watch your step." He whispered. "These ruins are said to be filled with traps of all sorts."

I nodded in response and we slowly began making our way down two flights of stairs. At the bottom of the stairs and halfway across the room, wandered a small mud crab. I paid no mind to it and began walking and was forcefully pulled back and onto the ground.

"What the hell?" I shouted.

John shushed me and pointed to a large, square gaping hole in the ground. A platform filled with holes suddenly rose from the pit and clicked.

"A trap." He answered my thoughts.

I approached the platform once more and pushed my foot down onto it, keeping my balance on a wall nearby and the platform suddenly dropped. Through the holes of the platform rose spikes covered in blood and much larger than my body.

"Thanks." I whispered nearly inaudibly.

We proceeded to the next room, moving cobwebs from the doorway. The interior of the ruins was starting to become much colder as we proceeded onward. The room was massive and supported by huge pillars. There were four stone structures placed around a grate in the center of the room. Upon the structures were blue stones perched upon a metal claws. The stones seemed to be used as a light source as there were similar stones in cages throughout the ruins. I admired them momentarily and proceeded onward. Just as I passed by the grate, a loud hiss filled the room and smoke began to pour from the grate. As I breathed I could feel a burning sensation in my lungs. I began to cough blood and ran for the next room. My vision started to blur and darkened. I fell to my knees and gasped for clean air. John picked me up just as I was passing out. I awoke to John shouting my name and roughly smacking my face.

"Mercer!" John shouted before smacking my face once more.

"I'm awake." I managed, coughing and breathing deeply. "How did that not affect you?"

He didn't answer but simply tugged at the cloth that covered his mouth.

"How can you breathe in that thing?" I sat up, observed my surroundings and licked my dry, chapped lips.

"Here." He passed me his canteen of tea. "The mask is made of a special fabric. It filters the air that I breathe, cleans it basically. The area back there should be good now." He pointed behind him with his thumb. "We should keep going if you want that Daedric artifact."

"Yeah." I stood up and nearly fell to the ground from dizziness.

"Or we can wait."

"No, I'm good."

"You sure?" John asked.

"Yeah."

We soon came to a stone hallway. The right side of the hallway had many window-like metal grates on it. I stopped just short of the hallway. John looked them over and approved that we move onward. In the distance I could hear the cracking and popping of a fire. I looked through one of the metal windows and saw a person dressed in jet black armor sitting on a wooden chair sharpening a sword just as dark as the attire they were suited in. I assumed that this must be Umbra. I breathed slowly and we pressed onward quietly. We stopped short of the door and quietly whispered our plan. Just as we finished planning I sneezed. The sneeze was loud enough to echo throughout the ruins, alerting Umbra.

"Shit!" I shouted.

Umbra jumped from the chair, sword in hand. She reached down quickly and grabbed a shield at the side of the chair and charged my direction. I turned to run and noticed that John was nowhere to be found. I entered the room and approached my foe. I swung my sword forward and met her sword. She pushed her sword's hilt into mine and through my arm aside and booted the back of my knee. I fell to the ground and she swung her sword back around. I bashed my shield into her sword and lunged with my katana, attempting a sure fatal blow. Just as I attempted to do so, her boot collided with my chest. I ducked and dodged her following attack and managed to jump backwards and onto my feet. We circled around one another. I suddenly detected movement from a vantage point in the room and noticed John aiming from his crossbow, waiting for an open shot. Umbra swung forward and cut into a weak point of my armor. I felt an intense pain fill my body. It was my soul. My soul was ripped from my body and filled the sword. The sword emitted a distracting purple light. I proceeded to fight Umbra and felt greatly fatigued. She waved the sword back and forth and I followed it with my eyes, just what she wanted. She caught me off guard and delivered a devastatingly strong blow into my ribs with her leg. The breath was knocked from my lungs and I watched as I was sure to die. I felt many things, pain, fatigue, fear. She raised her sword into the air, the tip pointing at my face. I could feel my heart rapidly pumping, slamming against my chest. I drew one final breath and waited. Just as she began to lunge for the final blow, I heard a click. I turned to face John and heard the sound of his arrow crashing into her body. I turned to face my attacker, her mouth agape and an arrow through her neck. Blood poured from both sides of her neck as she fell to the ground with a loud clang followed by another loud clang as her sword hit the ground. The glow of the sword faded and I could feel an invisible force tingle within my body as my soul returned to me. The mighty Umbra had fallen. She lied motionless as a puddle of blood slowly formed around her. I stared down at her and was washed over with a mix of relief and sympathy. An innocent girl condemned to an ill fate, consumed with greed for the blood of others. Umbra tasted the last drop of blood as she was slew. A thousand eternities had seemed to pass before John was at my side. I could see his mouth moving, but I heard nothing. He picked up the blade and we were out of the ruins faster than the speed of the wind.

It was night when we exited the ruins. We made camp quietly, John doing most of the work. I laid down on a bedroll. I was too tired to ask where John had found it. When I awoke the next morning my armor had been stripped from my body and my arm was wrapped in a cloth. I started to rise from my bed and a sharp pain filled my body. John was quickly by my side and he pushed me back onto the bedroll. He sat upon a rock nearby and stared a moment.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Where's my armor?" I ignored his question.

"It's in your bag. To be honest, I thought you were dead."

I turned to look at him and comment but I stopped once I saw him. "Have you slept yet? You look like shit."

John laughed. "Look who's talking." His manor returned to serious. "No, I was too worried. Mercer, we're not going back."

"The hell we're not." I nearly shouted, grunting as I rose to a sitting position.

"You nearly died in there Mercer! That's not even half of what Mehrunes Dagon has to offer. If you were nearly killed in there I can't even begin to fathom what his army of Daedras will do to you."

"We're not going to be the only ones fighting, you know."

"Why do you insist on going on after all this?" John asked. I sat in silence for a moment. I was angry. "Why Mercer?" John shouted.

"Because it's all I know!"

"What are you talking about?" John was now confused.

"I don't remember anything. It's all I have. I don't remember anything up until that damned prison."

"I could make you remember."

"That's not going to change anything." I sighed.

We both sat in silence. I had a million thoughts running through my head. I didn't want to look at John, but I could feel his gaze burning into the side of my face. After a moment my stomach growled.  
It was obviously louder than I had imagined as John heard it.

"I hunted some deer while you were out and washed our equipment. I wasn't sure when you'd be awake so I just stored it for the time being." He said.

"Thanks."

The walk to the Shrine was a quiet one. I tried not to think of the argument that John and I had. I simply admired our surroundings along the way. Just as I was approaching the shrine I could hear a voice, Barbas.

"I'm telling you, don't bring that sword back to Clavicus. It'll ruin him, I'm sure. I mean not completely: He's still a Daedra prince and all that. Look, keep the sword if you want. That's your decision. But **don't** give it back to Clavicus. He doesn't know what's good for him sometimes." Barbas said.

I ignored his warning and proceeded to the shrine. Just as I stopped short of the shrine, Clavicus was nearly shouting with joy.

"The sword! You brought the sword! Now give it to me, as we agreed. Umbra and I have unfinished business." His voice turning slightly sinister.

I was hesitant at first. Somewhat because I didn't know how to give him the sword, seeing as I was taking to a statue, and mostly because I was afraid of what he might do with it. I doubted he would have any affairs with the Mortals, but I placed the sword in front of the offering bowl anyways.

"Excellent! A pitiful sword with a pitiful soul in exchange for a Masque fit for a God. You've gotten the better of this bargain, Mortal. Now, I have business to attend to. Run along. Perhaps I'll be looking for you again."

With that, just as promised, the Masque of Clavicus Vile appeared before me with a flash of light. I quickly grabbed it and placed it in my bag. Just I did so Barbas spoke again.

"Oh well, been good knowing you kid. Back to being His hound for me. As for you, good luck, I guess. I've met worse."

The dog reappeared at the statues side. I stopped for a moment before continuing. John and I made up along the way to Cloud Ruler Temple, both of us apologizing. Though he really had no reason to apologize, but I didn't say anything. I didn't like arguing with him, nor did I wish to ever be reminded of it. When we arrived at Cloud Ruler Temple, we found Martin, like before, seated in his normal chair behind a pile of books.

"Do you ever leave that spot?" I teased.

"Sometimes." He joined my laughter. "I haven't made much progress on the ritual. I hope that you have made better progress."

"Indeed I have." I said, pulling out the masque and waving it around.

"I won't ask what you went through to obtain this, my friend. I know all too well the depravity of the princes of Oblivion. Are you ready to give me the artifact? Remember, the ritual will consume its physical form. It won't be seen again on Tamriel for many years."

"I'm ready."

Martin held the artifact in the air and admired it for a moment before speaking. "Ah, the Masque of Clavicus Vile. You were wise not to let yourself get further enmeshed in his plots. You should speak with Jauffre. He needs your help. Trouble in Bruma, I think."


End file.
